Wizard College
by JoeDebiTabi
Summary: I am really wanting some reviews! Please read and review, or I will send Debi after you! Summary: Ron & Hermione go to wizard college.
1. The beginning

I'M ON THE RUN FROM SOME PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M CRAZY! So my chapters will be shorter then most.  
  
Chapter One: Which Hermione attacks Ron And Harry Attacks a glass of Water  
  
"Please Ron?"  
  
Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall for dinner. Neville was sitting next to them stuffing his face with food. Harry on the other hand was stuffing food with his face.  
  
"I told you not to practice the stupid curse around a mirror," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Quit changing the subject, Ron, or I'll tell everyone-----"  
  
Ron clasped his hand on her mouth, "Don't say word!"  
  
"Gef for had off eee! On! Grrr!"  
  
Hermione attacked Ron. Harry watched them attack each other.  
  
"Huh huh hah Huh!" He laughed stupidly. "Pinkie! Cho! Dogo Cho!"  
  
He started chanting, "Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho!"  
  
Harry pounded the table as his friends wrestled.  
  
"Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho!"  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped fighting.  
  
"Harry? Hermione, I think your stupid curse worked."  
  
"Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho! Cho! Dogo! Cho!"  
  
A glass of water spilled on his hand. Harry attacked, the glass of water!  
  
"Rar!! ROAR!!!!!!!" roared Harry. "GLASS OF WATER!!!!! BODY SLAM!!" _______________________________________________________________________  
  
I apologize for the STUPIDNESS of this story. It is, again, wrote by a crazy person from the INSANE ASILEM! 


	2. In which Ron lets Hermione work a charm ...

Hello! I'm Ba-ack! And now more of this stupid, yet hilarious, tale. REVIEW! Or else!  
  
JoXXXe: Debi, I told you this was the insane asilem, not the movie theater!  
  
Debi: oh, yah! I forgot. Hey! I wonder what this shocky thing does!  
  
Joe: Debi! Don't touch that! You'll get *Electric shocking* electrocuted.  
  
Debi: Wow! Let's do that again!  
  
Chapter 2 In which Ron lets Hermione talk him into going to a-  
  
Guy in back Row: Shut your mouth! I want to watch this!  
  
Debi: I told you it was a movie theater!  
  
"After that episode I can't believe your still messing with that wand!" Ron commented.  
  
"Ron, will you please go to the college? Harry and I are going," Hermione begged.  
  
"Rejected."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Come on, Ron!"  
  
"No," mocked Ron.  
  
"I really wish you would come."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"What?" yelled Ron.  
  
Hermione pointed the wand at her self and whispered "Eerie zistay bullonee!"  
  
A swirl of blue mist circled Hermione. Ron gasped.  
  
"Not the Irresistible Charm!"  
  
Hermione stepped out of the blue mist, "Ron you sign up for Wizard,"  
  
"College, sure!" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you know there is a dance for the seventh years at the end of school. So I was wondering." Seamus said.  
  
"Seamus! You are supposed to be taking me to that dance!" screeched Lavender.  
  
Seamus wouldn't take his eyes off Hermione. "Who's me?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Lavender let out a high pitched scream.  
  
"Hey! Back off! She's my girl!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!" yelled Ron.  
  
Ron dived at Seamus. The two fought until ten minutes later. Harry walked in  
  
"Hey! Break it up you two!" yelled Harry. "I know how to settle this. Hermione will be my girl."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Ron. He and Seamus attacked Harry.  
  
"It's good to know magic," said Hermione. She slumped into the big, comfy chair. She yawned and whipped up a butterbeer out of thin air. "Yes, it is good to know magic."  
  
Debi: I told you it would be good.  
  
Tabi: Don't tell me it's over. I just got here!  
  
JoXXXe: The next chapter is coming up soon.  
  
Debi: Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: To all the Debbies that read this, I'm not calling all Debbies stupid. Just the Debi in this story. 


	3. Minor Difficulties

Chapter 3: Minor difficulties  
  
JoXXXe: Debi Have you found the remote to the projector yet!  
  
Debì: No. Why, was I supposed to?  
  
Tabì: Yes! Because JoAnne and I can't get it to start without the REMOTE!  
  
JoXXXe: Don't use I-may eal-ray ame-nay!  
  
Tabì: What?  
  
JoXXXe: Don't use MY REAL NAME!  
  
Debì: Remote's your real name?  
  
JoXXXe: Forget about it. Hey, Tabì, Debì, I think it's working!  
  
Debì: Yahoo! I got the Popcorn!  
  
Tabì: JoXXXe is it supposed to be falling apart?  
  
JoXXXe (Dramatically): NO!  
  
Debì: Does this mean no movie!  
  
Tabì: That's all, folks!  
  
The main reason for this is because I need an idea for the next chapter! Please do not worry, I'll talk to M.M.F. & she'll give me an idea!  
  
Wait a minute I think I've made a break through! No that's dumb, Maybe, if Luna, no that's really dumb. Harry could, no that's dumber then Debì! 


End file.
